Amigo
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: -Quizás te gusten las lilas por los Blibberings Humdingers que habitan en ellas- Planteó, observando las lilas que yacían plantadas en el suelo y se movían gracias a la brisa que azotaba aquella mañana los jardines.Oneshoot


Disclaimer:Ya saben, de Rowling :)

éste fic es para un reto para la comunidad 10 pairings, de Livel Journal. Yo escogí a Cedric, así que tengo que emparejarlo con 10 personajes diferentes, si me animo, o se me da la forma de hacerlo, me gustaría hacer un slash con él ^^

Sin mas, ojalá les guste y muchas gracias por leer ;)

* * *

Recomencación musical: **Love bug -Jonas Brothers**

* * *

El aliento de ella estallaba agradablemente contra su rostro, produciendo un suave cosquilleo que le provocaba un poco de risa. Le sonrió sinceramente mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones de su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja, ella le miró con ojos soñadores, antes de imitar la mueca que estaba en el rostro de él.

Cedric cambió de posición, recostándose sobre el pasto húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, Luna le copió unos segundos más tarde, después de exponer en voz alta su conclusión, "No hay Aquavirius Maggots por los terrenos esta mañana", con una voz resueltamente desanimada.

-Tal vez vengan mañana- Le alentó, mirándole de costado y buscando su mano sobre el suelo, tanteando sobre el pasto para hallarla, al hacerlo, la tomó lentamente y la unió con la suya propia.

Ella le miró durante unos instantes, antes de esbozar otra pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, luego, con la mano libre, extrajo una flor del suelo y se la tendió, era una lavanda. Cedric la tomó entre sus dedos y acercó el espécimen cerca de su nariz, la olió disfrutando de su aroma, no pudo evitar que una sensación de paz le llenase, ese perfume le recordaba demasiado a su hogar y, sobre todo, a los improvisados partidos de Quidditch que su padre organizaba en el patio trasero en el verano. Cuándo terminó de admirarla, se acercó a Luna, que estaba tendida sobre el pasto, y la colocó tras su oreja, entremezclada entre los mechones de cabello.

-No sabía que hasta te acordarías de aquello-Admitió, apretando un poco más la mano de ella- Es que, de entre tantas cosas de las que ya habremos hablado, hasta yo dejaría escapar que me gustan las lilas.-

-Es interesarte escucharte Cedric, además, muy pocas personas en el castillo me hablan, y, mucho menos, son mis amigos.- Sentenció la muchacha, un ligero atisbo de tristeza se divisaba en sus ojos, por lo que, para animarla, Cedric acercó sus labios lentamente hacia la oreja de ella, susurrando cómo si fuese una confidencia- No sé si te lo dije alguna vez, pero muchas personas en este castillo son unos tontos, no les prestes atención, tú vales mucho más que ellos-

Luna le miró con los ojos como platos durante un rato, antes de sostenerse sobre sus codos para incorporarse un poco y asentir cómo si él le hubiese dicho que haría buen tiempo, pareciendo demasiado perdida dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lago que formaba pequeñas ondas ante el movimiento del Calamar Gigante.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que solo se oían el crujir del árbol boxeador armando jaleo y de los pájaros y demás criaturas procedentes del bosque, pues era temprano en la mañana y aún muchos estudiantes no se habían levantado, ella desvió la vista de aquella masa de agua y le observó durante unos instantes.

-Quizás te gusten las lilas por los Blibberings Humdingers que habitan en ellas- Planteó, observando las lilas que yacían plantadas en el suelo y se movían gracias a la brisa que azotaba aquella mañana los jardines.

-Quizás-Concedió Cedric perezosamente, tratando de eliminar un bostezo que pugnaba por escaparse de su garganta.

-Mi papá tiene un objeto para verles ¿Quieres que te lo preste?- Ofreció ella, acariciando suavemente los pétalos de la flor.

-Eso sería genial, puedes traerlo cuándo me visites a casa este verano. ¿Te apetece?-Sugirió, esbozando una cálida sonrisa que mostraba todos sus perlados incisivos.

Ella se le quedó mirando durante un rato, con sus ojos grisáceos saliéndose aún más de su órbita, si es que aquello cabía en la posibilidad.

-Hey ¿Tienes unos Wrackspurt en tus orejas?-Bromeó él, intentando así que Luna no se lo pensase demasiado y le contestase.

-Sería un placer-Respondió ella, elevando la comisura de sus labios en una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, te vienes a mi casa este verano-Afirmó, extendiendo una mano para revolverle el pelo cariñosamente.

Luna asintió vigorosamente, era la primera vez que un amigo le invitaba a su casa, era la primera vez que tenía un amigo. Pocos segundos después, aprovechando que Cedric mantenía los ojos cerrados y dormitaba un poco, se pellizcó el brazo con la mano libre (pues la otra aún seguía enlazada con la del muchacho) para cerciorarse de que aquello no era un sueño. Y, cuándo sintió en dolor punzante en su cuerpo, descubrió que no, que no lo era.


End file.
